


Darkness Unspoken

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A great abyss lay between them: the chasm of darkness unspoken</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Unspoken

The steel bars were nothing next to the thin band of light that angled across the floor. His fever rose as that golden beam, impenetrable as a raging wall of fire, inched closer and closer. Heat and light brought hallucination: Buffy outside the cage. She stood facing him but her head turned when he looked up. She wouldn't even catch his eyes.

A great abyss lay between them: the chasm of darkness unspoken. Mere words could never bridge that gap, could never explain the flamboyant pageant that comes from living without caring, without a purpose, without a soul. Buffy could never understand, never forgive, never forget what she could never be told. How could he have ever thought they could have a life together when one of them was dead?


End file.
